Hallowed Be Thy name
by bluexisxcool
Summary: Inspired by the song but it's hardly a songfic. So read whether you know the song or not! The town doesn't want to bother with Danny anymore, so they send him to a special lab for ghosts. He is to be executed, but the worst part is, his executioner...


**I guess set before Phantom Planet. And, yes, this is a songfic to Iron Maiden's Hallowed Be Thy Name. Great song. But if you don't know or like the song, really, just don't read the italics. It's longer than most songfics that have like... 1/2 a paragraph in between verses. **

**Warning: It's a tragety, so someone's gonna die. Guess who.**

* * *

_I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime  
Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time  
Cause at 5 o'clock they take me to the gallows pole  
The sands of time for me are running low_

The town as had enough of me. They've thrown Danny Phantom away into a ghost-proof cell. They refuse to believe that it me, Danny Fenton, as well. They look away when I change to human form, they turn off their ears when I plead for life. They leave the room when I remind them that this is murder. That I'm human!  
"This is nothing more than the middle ages! How have we evolved at all?" I cry out, mostly to myself, when someone in a lab coat passes by. They stop in their tracks, and turn to face me. I gasp when I realize who it is. My mother.  
"Mom… It's me. Danny! I'm you're son. Please!" I cried and hung to the bars of the horrible cage, not caring that the shock was burning my hands. She cocked her head to the side, and peered into my eyes. She didn't believe me. This wasn't the first time she's passed by my cage. I stepped away from the edge, and turned human again.  
"Look! Mom please. I love you. Don't let them kill me!" I cried again, devastated that she did nothing but pull out a walkie-talkie, say, 'Specimen 326 has turned human again.' And walk away.

Soon enough they came again. Every time I try to turn human, they poke in a long stick thing that sends electrical currents through me until I turn ghost again. They don't like to look through the bars of this hideous cage to see a human. They want to continue thinking I'm nothing but a monster.

Specimen 326. That's what I am to her. I'm a specimen, no longer her son.

_When the priest comes to read me the last rites  
I take a look through the bars at the last sights  
Of a world that has gone very wrong for me  
Can it be there's some sort of error  
Hard to stop the surmounting terror  
Is it really the end of some crazy dream_

If it weren't for the enormous amount of physical pain these people have put through me, I would insist it's all a dream. But it's not. It's real. It's real that my parents don't want to accept me. It's real that Plasmius made me turn human on national camera. It's real that my friends haven't come to get me because they want to play dumb and pretend they didn't know I was half ghost. It's real that… It's real that they're going to kill me. That they did about 20 painful tests over the span of two days, and now they're going to kill me. When, I don't know. But they're going to kill me somehow. I heard them talking about how.

Two rookies. Both young, maybe in their older 20's or young 30's. They were talking about how they would want to watch me die when they get the official papers of release from the owner. I remember it clearly.  
"I think we should just cut its head off, like in the olden days." One of them said. The younger of the two.  
"You're such an idiot. All we're going to do is give it a shot like they do to sick animals." The other one added.  
"But this isn't an animal, for all we know the thing is immune to all our shots. We've never had a halfa under captivity."  
"All our ghost shots worked. If they mix a ghost euthanasia shot, with a human euthanasia shot, it will kill both halves. Then we won't have to deal with it anymore."  
"But for all we know, it is immune because it does have both halves."  
"Yea and for all we know it can re-grow it's head!"  
"Well being immune is much more likely than-"

I stopped listening. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't listen to their conversation about me. I cried into my arms...  
"I'm right here! I understand everything you say." I sobbed, begging them to shut up. "I'm human too… I'm not a monster" Then I was shocked again. Only this one was different, it's made to knock me unconscious for a while. The last thing they had said was, "Damn thing never shuts up."

_Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming  
Its not so easy to stop from screaming  
But words escape me when I try to speak  
Tears flow but why am I crying  
After all I am not afraid of dying  
Don't believe that there is never an end_

What hurts is that these people like to see me scream in pain. They hate to see me cry, it reminds them I have emotion. But love to see me in pain when they shock me or poke me with painful needles. I vividly remember being on that lab table. Strapped down with tight ghost proof and human proof straps. So tight that much of my body goes numb from loss of blood. They all wear thin masks over their mouths, yet not to keep me from harm, but for themselves. I see them smile under the white masks when I scream in pain. I see their eyes light up underneath the goggles they all wear. Their hands don't bother to be sensitive, they don't bother to try and spare any extra pain.

They think I cry because I'm weak. They think I cry because I don't want to die. Sure, I would surely like to not be killed. But that's not it. I'm not afraid of dying, and I'm hardly afraid of these people.

I cry because my mother and father are one of them. I've always known that they fight ghosts. That was always obvious. But I've always assumed that they do that all day. I never thought about where 

they got money from. They get money by working here on their free time. Working here, experimenting on what few ghosts they can catch, then 'exterminating' them.

I cry because my friends didn't try to help. I don't blame them. They didn't want to be thrown in here as well. They didn't want to get in trouble for assisting in my… existence. For assisting in my being alive. They would actually get in trouble for not killing me. So they pretended to not know I'm half ghost. I didn't rat them out. They didn't rat me out all this time. Like I said, I don't blame them. But it still hurt. A lot.  
_  
As the guards march me out to the courtyard  
someone calls from a cell 'God be with you'  
If there's a God then why has he let me go?  
As I walk all my life drifts before me  
And though the end is near I'm not sorry  
Catch my soul cause it's willing to fly away_

At one point they came to get me. They pulled me out of the cell with my dad's signature Ghost Gauntlets. They shoved and pulled me down a long, white, hallway. It was just like a hospital hallway, only it was like walking to the room where they kill you. Actually, it was just like that. Only not a hospital, a laboratory.

I walked past other cages like mine, only less-tech because inside held full ghosts. They were easier to contain. They were pitiful; broken, bleeding, and half dead. And probably not half bad. I didn't recognize a single one of them from any fights I had. Though I think I did vaguely see a sad and pathetic excuse for the Box Ghost. No wonder I hadn't seen him around lately. He was locked up in here too.

I walked past my parents. I looked into their eyes, in some hope to find something, anything. I found nothing but hate and regret for ever having me as a child. They hated me. They put me into this world, as well as this hell-hole of a lab, and now they're literally taking me out. They kept their eyes averted from me, just as everyone else did. Except for those few who enjoyed my pain whether I was in my human or ghost form.

The room was big. There were no chairs though; everyone who worked here was standing. In the middle was a large standing with a podium in the back of it. There was a table with the usual restraints on it, much like in the testing rooms. It didn't take a genius to guess who was going there.

"Will the usual executers be performing their duties under these circumstances?" Some older looking man at the podium said.  
My Father stepped up, and my breath caught in my throat. He nodded and stepped up the steps behind me.

"Dad?" I looked at him, hoping that at least he wouldn't be the one to kill me. He ignored me. "Dad please…" Still nothing. I knew I didn't have a choice, so when the time came for me to get up onto the table, I didn't fight it.  
"Dad. I'm more than just a ghost. I'm your son!" I let them tie the straps to tight once again, and my body started to go numb again. But I didn't care. I looked into my dad's eyes, and saw nothing. This was his job. He gets paid for this. My arm was turned over, and they found a vein. I'm sure that if I had any hope, I'd normally have said something like, 'what, no alcoholic swab?' But I said nothing as he traced his fingers over the underside of my arm, searching for the vain.

"Dad. Look at me. Please. Just… look at me before I die." I pleaded him. He wouldn't even look in the general direction of my face. He just did his job. "How could you do this? I… love you guys."

The shot hurt like hell. Literally. It was a fiery hot pain that started out the size of a tiny needle, then spread through my veins and throughout my body. I didn't scream. I _couldn't _scream. I just felt pain, and nothing else. My eyes went wide, and I couldn't move. Couldn't breath.

And everything went dark.

_Mark my words believe my soul lives on  
Don't worry now that I have gone  
I've gone beyond to see the truth  
When you know that your time is close at hand  
Maybe then you'll begin to understand  
Life down there is just a strange illusion._

_Hallowed Be Thy Name  
Hallowed Be Thy Name!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

**Oh my God. What an awful way to die. Killed by your own father. And your mother to do nothing about it. So sad. **

**It's up to you what the ending verse means. Whether you want to ignore it, beleive that Danny is all ghost, just a soul, gone to Heaven, or some other idea. Tell me what you think though. I'd like to know. :)**

**Oh, and, I hope I didn't frighten anyone with such a dark song. I know not many people like Iron Maiden... But it was such a perfect song. It ended up shorter than I'd like. Songfics tend to be so short and people always just write according to the song verse above... Thats why I don't think many people read song fics. But thank YOU for reading, and please review. Not many people review oneshots and thats always sad. :D**


End file.
